La existencia de Cupido
by LunaHermosa
Summary: La descripción de mi fic se encuentra adentro, los invito a entrar y leerlo
1. ¿Cupido existe?

Sinopsis: Cupido si existe solo hay que buscarla.

Una joven que acaba de mudarse a Hilwoold, la cual descubre el gran secreto de nuestra querida rubia, estará decidida a ayudar a su nueva amiga para que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos. Entren y descubrirán más de un secreto.

La existencia de Cupido

Capitulo 1: ¿Cupido existe?

A la salida de la escuela, una joven rubia de dieciséis años iba caminando a su casa, de muy mal humor junto a su mejor amiga, la cual se encontraba preocupada por está

Phoebe: Helga por favor trata de tranquilizarte_ Tratando de seguirle el paso a su amiga

Helga: ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?¡_ Girando bruscamente, poniéndose frente a su pequeña amiga_ Phoebe tu viste lo que paso, ¿y quieres que me tranquilice?

Phoebe: bueno…

Flash back

En la hora del almuerzo, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en la cafetería para almorzad y conversa amenamente con los amigos, pero para desgracia de cierta rubia está sola, ya que su mejor amiga se encontraba almorzando junto a su novio, fue invitada a por esto para acompañarlo, pero no quería ser un mal tercio por lo que se negó

Sola y distraída, no se percato en el momento de que cierto rubio se le avía acercado, hasta que este pudo captar la atención de la rubia

Arnold: hola Helga, ¿me puedo sentar?_ Asiendo caso omiso de cualquier respuesta de parte de la joven por lo que solo se sienta y ya

Helga: ya lo hiciste Arnoldo._ Cruzándose de brazo, con una mirada amenazadora latente en su cara_ ¿A qué se debe tu compañía cabeza de balón?

Arnold: digamos que los dos estamos en las misma situación_ Ironizando, dirigiendo su vista a cuya mesa se encontraba su mejor amigo junto a una joven oriental_ por lo que nuestro amigos nos acaban de abandonar.

P.H: "quiere hacerme compañía, ¿a mí? O Arnold, tan caballeroso, tan amable con toda la gente e incluso con las que no se merecen una pisca de atención de tu persona, como yo que solo te maltrata e insulta sin piedad."_ se da una cachetada mental para despertar de esa ensoñación

Helga: puede que el cabeza de cepillo te allá dejado tirado_ Aun cruzada de brazos levantando una ceja (si, gracia a la insistencia de de su mejor amiga, ahora porta dos finas y sensuales cejas) _ ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con migo?

Arnold: digamos que como te encuentras sola también_ sobándose la nuca de lo nervioso que se encontraba_ pensé que no te molestaría mi compañía durante el almuerzo, y pasar un tiempo juntos_ agachando un poco la cabeza ya que se apeno por lo último que dijo.

P.H: Oh Arnold, llegas como caído del cielo, para poder acompañarme mientras mi mejor amiga y el cabello de espagueti almuerzan juntos, mientras que tu, preocupado por esta pobre alma que ni siquiera merece ni un segundo de tu preciada atención pero a la vez me gustaría demostrarte toda mi gratitud por tan noble acto de compasión, pues sin embargo gracias a mi hipocresía y obstinado orgullo, no me permiten ceder antes mis deseo de expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos asía tu persona…

Arnold: Helga, Helga, ¿te encuentra bien?

Helga: eh? Si, si alcornoque estoy bien y ¿Qué pasa con la señorita perfección?_ diciéndolo sin interés

Arnold: ¿qué pasa con Layla?

Helga: pues, si no quieres estar solo ve y almuerza junto con la señorita perfección.

Arnold: Helga ya te lo avía dicho, yo quiero almorzar contigo, además Layla está junto con Ronda y las demás ¿acaso mi presencia te incomoda?

Helga: si melenudo, me molesta, me molesta todo lo que venga de ti aun no entiendo, ¿ como una persona como tu se preocupa por alguien que solo ase miserable tu vida Arnold?_ Gritándole con todo el alientos posible en su pulmones y siendo escuchados por todos en la cafetería e inclusive su dos amigo, teniendo una vista única del espectáculo desde su mesa

Arnold: Sabes Helga por primera vez concuerdo contigo._ diciéndolo cortante y directo

Helga: ¿Qué?

Arnold: Si, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo que no conocemos, tu sigas tratándome de la misma manera cuando yo solo quiero llegar a ser tu amigo, pero creo que ya es suficiente_ levantándose del asiento, pero se detiene en seco para observar a la rubia_ de ahora en adelante, yo no existo para ti, eh igual tu para mi_ desviando la vista triste y enojado_ Hasta nunca, Pataki..._ Sin más que decir, se retira dejando a una anonadada Helga en el lugar

P.H: No puede ser, ¿Qué eh hecho?

Quería llorar, gritar, golpear a alguien, desahogarse por el gran error que acababa de cometer, pero ya era tarde lo hecho, hecho esta, asiendo que su corazón se le rompiera y su único rayito de luz y esperanza que alguna vez tuvo se apagara para siempre.

Fin del flash back.

Phoebe: perdóname por lo que voy a decir Helga, pero creo que tú tuviste la culpa de esto.

Helga: ya Phoebe, ya entendí_ el dolor en su pecho se izo más fuete, perdió todas sus fuerzas y sus lagrimas se asieron pasos por sus mejilla, su mejor amiga le dé un fuerte abrazo el cual ella lo corresponde de igual manera

Phoebe: Helga, lo siento no debí, si pudiera hacer algo por ti, lo aria

Helga: No Phoebe, ya no hay nada más que hacer, solo Cupido podría enmendar mi erro, pero, ¿Acaso Cupido existe?, yo no lo creo…

Phoebe: No digas eso Helga, ya verás que…

Helga: No Phoebe, ya es suficiente….

Phoebe: pero, Helga…

Helga: Phoebe, mira solo necesito estar a solas

Phoebe: descuida, solo si necesitas algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

Helga: lo sé amiga, gracias por comprenderme

Las dos se saludas, para luego cada quien ir por su camino.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí Gerald y Arnold se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, pero el moreno iba bastante preocupado, porque su mejor amigo se encontraba bastante desanimado.

Gerald: Viejo, no entiendo del porque de tu cara, ¿sucede algo?

Arnold: no se dé que me estás hablando

Gerald: Arní, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, pero si quieres te refresco la memoria, no entiendo del porque después de esa extraña discusión que tuviste con Pataki tienes esa cara de muerto viviente, la cual no as cambiando desde la hora del almuerzo

Arnold: Gerald, no sé, me siento mal, no debí decir todo eso a Helga o haberla tratarle mal sabiendo cómo es ella… me siento miserable Gerald

Gerald: estás loco amigo, no tendrías por que sentirte así, ten por seguro que esa Helga G. Pataki se lo merecía, viejo ella te viene molestando desde el jardín de niño

Arnold: supongo, que tienes razón…

Gerald: por supuesto viejos yo siempre la tengo

Arnold: pero…

Gerald: ¿pero?...

Arnold: no puedo dejar de pensar que eh hecho algo malo Gerald.

Gerald: Arnold ya vasta tu no hiciste nada de malo_ Una vez llegando a la casa de huésped_ Bueno viejo yo me voy, trata de no pensar demasiado en ese asunto, que para mi opinión es inútil

Arnold: lo que tu digas Gerald_ asiendo su saludo especial_ nos vemos mañana

Mientras que Gerald se dirigía a su casa Arnold abre la puerta de su casa dejando salir a sus mascotas.

Arnold: ¡Abuelo ya llegue!

Phil: ¡qué bueno que llegas chaparrito estamos en la cocina!

Arnold: ¿estamos?:_ confundido se dirige a la cocina, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando de la nada una joven se le cuelga del cuello y con una gran sonrisa le saluda

¿?: Qué bueno que regresaste Arnold, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos

Arnold se encontrabas bastante confundido, ¿quién era aquella chica?, ¿Qué quiso decir con "hace tiempo", acaso lo conoce? Si nunca avía visto en su vida a aquella joven, ¿o sí?

Asta aquí llegamos con el capitulo 1 ¿Cómo os parece?, tratare de poner el capitulo 2 el próximo viernes "esperemos"

Si quieren dar alguna opinión, consejo, estoy abierta a cualquier criterio, sea mala o buena, por cierto en el siguiente capítulo no darnos cuenta de quién se trata la joven misteriosa.

Bueno hasta la próxima y gracias por leerme…


	2. Una visita inesperada

En el capitulo anterior de Hey Arnold, (jajaja siempre quise decir eso). Arnold conoce a una joven en la casa de huéspedes que al parecer esta conoce perfectamente a él. Arnold se encontrabas bastante confundido, ¿Quién era la joven quien lo avía abrasado? ¿Y por qué avía dicho de "ase tanto que no se avían visto? ¿Acaso se conocen? Es hora de averiguar de quien se trata esta joven. (Si soy pésima para narrar)

Capitulo 2: Una visita inesperada.

Arnold: Espera ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me abrasaste de repente?_ empujándole levemente_ si ni siquiera te conozco

¿?: Pero que aguafiestas eres primo…¬¬

Arnold: a caso dijiste, ¿primo?

Phil: es normal que no te acuerdes de ella chaparrito, ya que se conocieron muy jóvenes y desde ahí no se volvieron a ver

Arnold: abuelo, ¿dices que ella es mi prima? ¿Tengo una prima?

¿?: Déjame que me presente primo_ dando un paso atrás _ me llamo Micaela Samuro (bueno no se cual es el apellido de la madre de Arnold, la de soltera así que me invente uno) pero dime Mica si y déjame decirte que si, somos primos y en mi opinión me alegra mucho el saber que tengo no uno sino dos primos y espero poder llevarnos bien

Arnold: espera si tenía una prima todos estos tiempo, ¿Por qué nunca apareciste?

Phil: Arnold, no creo que sea prudente tocar ese tema ahora ya que…

Mica: descuida abuelo, si mi primo quiere una explicación se la daré, desde el principio, hasta el fin

Phil: de acuerdo pequeña dama, respetare tu decisión

Mica: gracias abuelo_ regalándole una dulce sonrisa al anciano, para luego dirigir su mirada a su primo_ Arnold lo que te voy a contar es algo bastante complicado y delicado a la vez así que te pido mucha atención, ¿de acuerdo?

Arnold: de acuerdo

Mica: muy bien, como dijo el abuelo a nosotros dos nos presentaron cuando aun herramos unos bebes así que es normal que tu ni yo no recordemos nada de eso, pero para ser sincera mis padre y yo vivíamos no muy lejos de aquí, claro que eso lo supe ese no mucho, también tengo entendido que a los pocos días de conocernos, a mi padre le llego una oferta de trabajo en la ciudad de Nueva York, por lo cual nos tuvimos que mudar, lamentablemente no puedo decirte con facilidad, que mi infancia allí fue de la mejor, mientras iba creciendo, reconocía menos a mis padres de lo ausente que siempre estaban, su trabajo era más importante y complejo apenas tenían tiempo para su única hija, prácticamente crecí sola, sin padre, amigos, sin nada….

Arnold: Mica, no es necesario que me explique todo, si es demasiado doloroso para ti recordarlo_ viendo como las lagrimas se su prima se asían notar juntos a una inmensa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos

Mica: si es necesario, porque tú eres mi primo, mi familia y no quiero que haiga secreto entre nosotros primo, así que por favor deja que termine

Arnold: "suspirar", está bien termina tu historia no te interrumpiré de nuevo

Mica: gracia, como iba diciendo, prácticamente me crié sola en la peligrosa ciudad de Nueva York, como mis padres nunca se preocuparon por mi yo hice lo mismo con ellos, pero hace una semana atrás, cuando estaba en la escuela fui llamada al despacho del director, una vez allí me dieron la trágica noticia de que mis padres avían sufrido un trágico accidente automovilísticos, el cual ninguno de los dos sobrevivió, al terminar de escuchar eso, me sentí vacía e inútil, no savia que hacer y como soy menor de edad no tendría mas opción que ser llevada a una casa hogar o eso creí. Después del funeral de mis padres, una amiga de mama y socia del trabajo se me acerco a mí para entregarme una carta, si quieres puedes leerla Arnold_ entregándole la carta a su primo

Arnold toma sin ninguna duda la carta, al momento de abrirla cae una foto la cual la levanta, en esta se podía ver a dos bebes en ella, la cual uno era el mientras que el otro bebe era su prima.

Mica: esa foto venia con la carta, también me sorprendí al verla, es una foto de cuando nos conocimos

Arnold: es verdad, éramos muy jóvenes para recordarlo

Mica: … pero en el momento de verla debo de admitir que me lleno de alegría y nostalgia

Arnold: ya veo

Mica: por favor primo, lee con detenimiento la carta

Arnold solo asienta con la cabeza para empezar a leer aquella carta que al parecer avía sido escrita por la madre de Mica

Querida Mica

Lamento no estar presente en los últimos años de tu vida a lado tuyo, es que hacemos todo lo posible para poder mejorar tu futuro y sabemos que nos hemos distanciado de ti.

Pero el propósito de esta carta no es para que nos perdones hija porque sabemos que no hay palabra suficiente para que nos perdones, sino para informarte que tienes dos primos de parte de tu padre y que tienes dos tías de parte de él pero yo solo conozco a una de sus hermanas, su nombre es Stela y a su marido Miles los cuales tienen un hijo de tu misma edad, aquí dejo una foto en donde salen los dos cuando eran solo unos bebe, tu primo se llama Arnold Shorman hasta donde se viven junto a sus abuelos en una casa de huésped, los cuales también conozco y puedo decirte que son unas personas maravillosas y la razón por la cual te cuento esto, es porque ellos siempre me ayudaron en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y sé que podre confiar a ellos en lo más preciado que tengo en la vida, tu hija.

Así que si algo nos llegara a pasar no dudes en contactar con ellos, te aseguro que te llevaras muy bien con ellos e igual con tu primo Arnold aran todo lo posible por brindarte su ayuda mi querida Mica.

Eso es todo, solo cuídate y quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo te amamos tu padre y yo

P.D: Perdónanos por nunca estar contigo

ATT. Tu madre Sara.

Una vez que Arnold termino de leer aquella carta, levanta su vista asía su prima la cual avía cambiado su expresión de su rostro a una muy melancólica, el no supo qué decir, solo pudo abrazar la, como él suele hacer con sus amigo, quería decirle, "todo estará bien y que puedes contar con él para lo que sea" pero solo pudo decir lo siguiente.

Arnold: bienvenida a la familia_ continuando con el abrazo

Mica: gracias primo_ correspondiéndole el abrazo

Mientras en casa de los Pataki, una rubia de ojos celestes se encontraba sola en su recamara, la cual se encontraba muy triste mientras sostenía un relicario en forma de corazón

Helga: oh Arnold, te perdí, te perdí para siempre, por mis malas acciones y torpe orgullo perdí la única pequeña esperanza que tenia para tener tu corazón, si no fuera una tonta e ingenua y a la vez tan cobarde de mostrarte mi verdadero ser yo…. Pero juro ante la luna hermosa que me observa ahora, que haré todo lo posible por ganarme tu confianza, aun si eso implique perder mi orgullo en el proceso, lograre disculparme contigo, cueste lo que cueste obtendré tu perdón mi amado ángel de rubios cabellos…

Bob: ¡Olga ya duérmete!_ el gran Bob le grita desde las escalera

Helga: ¡Soy Helga Bob! ¡Helga! Y YA ME VOY A DORMIR ¡rayos! _ apagando las luces de su cuarto y yendo a dormir obligada-mente

* * *

><p><em> Asta qui llegamos con el capitulo 2 si puede que sea un poco corta y algo vacía, bueno para mi gusto pero si seguía iba hacer muy larga y así los aburriría y no quiero eso.<em>

_Dejen su comentario, consejo a esta novata o lo que sea los quiero asta la __próxima_


	3. Pedir perdón es muy complicado

Capitulo 3: Pedir perdón es muy complicado…

Al día siguiente en casa de los Shorman un joven cabeza de balón se dirige a la cocina para desayunar e irse al colegio, pero este se encontraba bastante desanimado al parecer

Mica: buenos días Arnold, ¿cómo amaneciste?

Arnold: bien, solo que estoy algo confundido y algo desanimado Mica…

Mica: acaso, ¿se trata de mi?_ preocupándose por el joven ella no quiere ser una molestia para aquella familia_ porque si es así yo…

Arnold: ¿Qué?, no, no se debe por ti_ tranquilizándola como puede

Mica: ¿en serio Arnold?

Arnold: si, es más me alegra el al verte conocido y el saber de qué tengo una prima, pero más me alegra el tenerte aquí

Mica: gracias primos_ regalándole una dulce sonrisa_ entonces, ¿qué te tiene tan confundido?

Arnold: veras yo…

Antes que pudiera decir algo, el abuelo entra a la cocina con algunos papeles en su mano.

Phil: buenos días chaparrito, buenos días pequeña dama_ mostrándole una gran sonrisa a los dos jóvenes

¡Buenos días abuelo! _ contestando al unisonó por parte de los dos y riéndose juntos por lo que acababa de ocurrir

Phil: valla, ustedes dos sí que se llevan bien_ riéndose con alegría

Arnold: solo nos llevamos bien como primos, ¿verdad Mica?

Mica: así es abuelo, solo nos llevamos como primos y amigos

Phil: me alegra por ustedes dos, apropósito pequeña, con Puki nos tomamos la molestia de anotarte en la escuela secundaria P.S 119, por lo tanto iras junto con Arnold

Mica: ¿enserio?, seremos compañero de escuela Arnold

Arnold: perfecto te enseñare la escuela y te presentare a mis amigos

Mica: gracias, pero crees que les caiga bien… es que tengo mi carácter sabes

Arnold: seguro que te llevaras bien te lo aseguro, pero por el momento será mejo que nos vallamos ahora

Mica: ¿ahora? Pero, ¿nos es muy temprano?

Arnold: pero así te podre mostrar la escuela con más calma y de paso… te contare lo que me tiene tan… confundido…

Mica: me parece perfecto, entonces que esperamos primo, andando_ tomándole el brazo sin avisar para arrastrar a su primo hasta el pórtico

Arnold: si que tienes fuerza Mica, para ser solo una chica_ sobándose el brazo, algo adolorido

Mica: tengo que serlo primo y bien, ¿Qué ocurre?_ empezando a caminar asía el colegio

Arnold: veraz, ahí una chica en mi salón que…

Mientras el joven cabeza de balón le explicaba a su prima lo que avía ocurrido el día anterior, con cierta rubia.

Mientras en casa de los Pataki, una joven se levantaba de su cama bastante deprimida, se dirigía al baño, se quedo unos segundos al espejo, dio un fuerte suspiro para luego decirse a sí misma;

Helga: muy bien, Helga tienes que ir con Arnold, y pedirle disculpa por la forma en cómo le tratamos, aun si en el proceso te cueste tu maldito ORGULLO…_ diciendo este último como si le costara bastante_ su que tu puedes Helga, ve y enfrenta a tu miedo.

Mientras dos primos se encontraban en la escuela.

Mica: cielo, primo ahora veo del porque tienes esa cara…

Arnold: lo malo es que no se qué hacer para remediarlo, según Gerald, no hay nada por el cual deba pedir perdón, pero aun así, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable…

Mica: mira Arnold, a mi parecer ni yo o tu amigo Gerald, tenemos el derecho de decirte lo que tienes que hacer, si tú te sientes mal y quieres pedirle perdón a tu amiga, solo ve y listo, yo te apoyare en todo primo

Arnold: sabes que, tienes razón me iré a disculparme con Helga ya que es lo correcto, gracias Mica por escucharme

Mica: no hay de qué, por cierto tú crees que le llegare a agradar a tu amigo Gerald?

Arnold: descuida, de seguro les caerá bien a Gerald y a la mayoría de mis amigos

Mica: eso espero, por cierto, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Arnold: seguro, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Mica: respecto a la chica de la que me estabas contando, ¿Qué sientes tú por ella?

Arnold: ¿q-que siento por H-Helga? ¿A qué te refieres?

Mica: ¿acaso te gusta?

Arnold: ¿Qué? No yo solo… solo la veo como una amiga… solo eso

Mica: jajaja tienes que ves tu cara Arnold es toda una poesía, pero no importa solo terminemos con este recorrido primo

Arnold: por mi estaría bien.

Mientras seguían el recorrido por la escuelas, algunos alumnos ya iban llegando, por que se acercaba la hora de entrar. Hasta que ya terminaron de recorrer todo el instituto

Mica: bueno Arnold te dejo tengo que ver al director, quizás tarde un poco, así que te veo en la hora del almuerzo

Arnold: seguro Mica, y de paso te presentare a mis amigos

Mica: seguro, nos vemos después

Mientras que afuera se encontraba una pareja de tortolos, es decir con Phoebe y Gerald

Phoebe: ¡por aquí Helga!_ asiendo demás con la mano para llamar la atención a su amiga

Helga solo se limito a caminar, junto a la asiática

Helga: Hola Phoebe, hola Gerald_ Asiendo que este ultimo la viera algo asustado, por cómo le hablo

Gerald: oye Pataki, ¿te encuentras bien? Te veo algo desanimada

Helga: estoy bien Gerald, gracias por preguntar

En shock quedaron, tanto Gerald como Phoebe quedaron en shock, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo

Gerald: "susurro" Phoebe, Helga me está asustando, ¿Qué le ocurre a tu amiga?

Phoebe: "susurro" creo saber lo que le pasa, ¿nos puedes dejar a solas un momento?

Gerald: seguro nena, nos vemos después, adiós Pataki

Helga: si adiós Gerald…

Una vez que este se fue

Phoebe: Helga, ¿me puede decir que te pasa?

Helga: Phoebe, no puede soportar esta situación, como le voy a pedir perdón al cabeza de balón, sería casi un suicidio, una deshonra asía mi orgullo!

Phoebe: vamos Helga ya verás que Arnold te perdonara.

Helga: eso espero, por el momento entremos al salón

Phoebe: si vamos

Mientras en los pasillos del colegio, un joven moreno trata de llamar la atención de un joven rubio sin excito aparente ya que este se encontraba más que perdido.

Gerald: Arnold!

Arnold: ¿Qué pasa Gerald?

Gerald: viejo llevo as de un siglo tratando de llamarte, está muy raro desde que te encontré, primero Helga actúa muy sospechoso y ahora tu, enserio que les pasa

Arnold: ¿Helga?, ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

Gerald: no lo sé viejo, como que la veo muy desganada, hasta podría decirse triste

Arnold: lo ves, esto se debe a como la trate en la cafetería, tengo que ir a disculparme con ella a como dé lugar

Gerald: otra vez con eso viejo, por milésima vez no tienes nada por que pedir perdón

Arnold: sin ofender Gerald, pero creo que tomare el consejo de Mica

Gerald: ¿Mica?, ¿Quién es esa Mica?

Arnold: cierto, no te conté, al parecer tengo una prima de parte de mi mamá, la cual conocí ayer, a partir de ese día vivirá en la casa de huésped, se inscribió hoy en esta misma escuela, la conocerás en la hora del almuerzo

Gerald: hermano, ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar una información así de valiosa?, sin dudas la quiero conocer, solo espero que no sea igual a tu primo Arní, sin ofender

Arnold: descuida ya la conocerás, pero por el momento hay que ir a clases de matemáticas

Gerald: ¡rayos odio matemáticas!

Una vez que estos entran al aula de Matemáticas, Arnold se percato de cierta rubia la cual se encontraba triste, justo como su moreno amigo le avía dicho, pero en el momento de cruzar mirada, esta se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado rápidamente, esto solo se ubica en su lugar a lado de su amigo como es costumbre

P.A: tengo que hablar con ella y pedirle perdón, solo espero que me perdone…

Helga, ve de reojo como su amado se va a su asiento ubicado tres silla tras ella

P.H: mi amor, tengo que armarme de valor y rogar por tu perdón, solo espero que no se demasiado tarde para ello

La hora paso ligero, y ya era la hora del almuerzo, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en la cafetería incluso la prima de Arnold

Mica: muy bien ya tengo mi charola, ahora donde estará…._ al momento de caminar no se da cuenta de que una rubia de muy mal humor se encontraba justo frente de esta_ lo siento no te había visto….

Helga se da la vuelta para tener de frente a la causante de tal accidente.

Helga: ¡¿no me viste?!, ¡¿no me viste?!, ¡es obvio que no me viste porque si me hubiera visto no estaría sucia con tu estúpida comida!

Mica: tranquila rubia, si te acabo de pedir perdón por lo sucedido y ¡no tienes por qué gritarme de esa manera!

Helga: mira niña, tú debes de ser nueva, ¿verdad?, a si que te daré un consejo, LARGATE O LA VIEJA VETSI TE DARA LA VIENBENIDA"_ Mostrando su puño con mucho orgullo

Mica: de acuerdo rubia…_ ya estando más que fastidiada, ella jamás se dejo pisotear por nadie y hoy no sería la acepción_ tomare tu consejo… ¡después de mandarte al hospital!

De repente una batalla campal se libro en la cafetería, la rubia contra la castaña, la castaña contra la rubia, todo los alumnos que se encontraban ahí estaban como espectador, como no nadie tenía las agallas de enfrentarse al mismo diablo rosa, la mayoría de su compañeros solo alentaban gritando "PELEA, PELEA" repetida veces, hasta que cierto cabeza de balón se interpone para parar a quien quiera que sea los que pelean sin saber que se trataba de su prima y su abusona personal

Arnold: ¡¿Helga?! ¿Qué se supone que están asiendo?, ¡ya para Helga!

Helga: ¿Qué ocurre Shorman?, ¿creí que ya no te ibas a meter en mis asuntos? Además esto es entre la nueva y yo

Mica: vamos rubia solo sabes hablar pero no sabes moverte…

Helga: yo te enseñare como se debe pegar niña!

Justo llega el director Wartz que a pesar de su avanzada edad sigue siendo el director.

Wartz: ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!, ¡les recuerdo que la hora del almuerzo es solo para comer no solo para convertirla en una cancha de box!

Sería un cuadrilátero…_ interrumpiéndole aquellas dos chicas, las cuales se miraron a los ojos sorprendidas

Wartz: ¡señorita Pataki de usted no me sorprende! Pero de usted señorita Mitsuno (no se cual es el apellido de la madre de Arnold, la de soltera por lo que me invente uno) ¿en su primer día de clases? Me sorprende, las quiero a ambas en mi oficina ¡ahora!

Las dos jóvenes ya se encontraban en el salón de castigos, sola por lo visto ya que el maestro se fue a hacer quien sabe que, mientras que ninguna de las dos de hablaban y ni siquiera se miraban por la impotencia que tenían.

Helga: bien hecho nuevita_ siendo la primera en hablar_ por tu culpa estoy castigada, espero ya estés feliz

Mica: ¿mi culpa? Que yo recuerde me avía disculpado por el ACCIDENTE_ remarcando lo ultimo_ además, no es culpa mía si te levantaste con el pie izquierdo, no avía necesidad de desquitarte con migo rubia

Helga: mira niña yo hago lo que quiera ni tu ni nadie me lo le dice que hacer a Helga. G. Pataki

Mica: ¿Cómo dijiste? Helga Pataki?

Aquel nombre se le así familiar y justo recordó porque…

Flash back

Arnold: bueno ahí una chica que siempre me molesta desde que tengo memoria y creo que ayer me pase con ella, creo que no se merecía la forme en cómo le trate…

Mica: ahí Arnold, la verdad no sé qué decirte y ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

Arnold: Helga, Helga Pataki….

Fin del flash back

Helga: a si es niña soy Helga G. Pataki ¿algún problema?

Mica: no ninguno, solo que me preguntaba, ¿de quién era esto?_ mostrándole un hermoso relicario en su mano

Helga: ¡mi relicario!, ¿Cómo fue que tú? Ah durante la pelea

Mica: a si es rubiecita, te callo durante la pelea que ni siquiera te avías dado cuenta, ¿así que te gusta Arnold? Quien lo diría….

Helga: ¿Qué aras con ello?, ¿Se lo dirás a Arnold?, ¿A la escuela entera? O ¿ME VAS A CHANTAJEAR? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que ya no me interesa_ cruzándose de brazo restándole importancia

Mica: la verdad yo…_ justo entra el profesor a cargo de sala

Profeso: muy bien las dos, ya dejen de hablar porque están aquí por su castigo, no para hablar, así que no quiero oír ni una sola palabra

La dos jóvenes solo hicieron caso de mala manera, Helga estaba en un dilema, la nueva es decir Mica tenía su medallón con la foto de Arnold, ¿que pasara ahora?, ¿su vida no pudo ir de mal en peor? Si Arnold no quería saber nada de ella, ahora solo le daría más razón para no querer acercarse a ella e incluso para no querer perdonarla.

* * *

><p><strong>AL FIN TERMINE EL CAPITULO 3 PERDÓNENME POR EL RETRASO, ES QUE TUVE MUCHO PROBLEMAS CREATIVOS Y UN FUERTE BLOQUE DE CREATIVIDAD, SOLO ESPERO QUE SE DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJEN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS CON SOLO UNO ME HACES MUY FELIZ Y SI ME DAN ALGUNOS CONSEJOS ME AYUDARÍAN DE MUCHO PARA SEGUIR CON ESTE FANFIC. BUENO GRACIAS Y ASTA LA PRÓXIMA. <strong>


End file.
